A Vous de Jouer
by EssStel G. Mckay
Summary: Suite à une livraison du Deadalus, le comportement du Docteur Mckay inquiète le Lieutenant colonel Sheppard.McShep.


**Titre **: A vous de jouer

**Auteur** : EssStel G. Mckay

**Genre **: General/Romance/Slash. McShepp. J'invite donc, les homophobes notoires et autres personnes « bien pensante », à passer leur chemin.

**Saison:** 2 après Trinity

**Résumé**: Suite à une livraison du Deadalus, le comportement du Docteur Mckay inquiète le Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard.

**Disclaimer :** Au surprise rien ne m'appartient…..attendez, si, je suis l'heureuse propriétaire du quatrième crayon, à droite.

**Note **: --l'auteur se met à genou-- Pitié ! c'est ma première fic !

**Note 2** : Merci Grand Chef, pour ton soutien et ton sens de l'à-propos orthographique (Vlu).

**Note 3** : ga & GA.

**Note 4**: …………………………………en fait, il y en a pas, mais j'aime bien ce chiffre.

**Avertissement personnalisé :** G., ma petite sœur adorée, je t'interdit de lire.(J'ai une image à conserver, Moi)

A vous de jouer.

Citée d'Atlantis.

Plateforme d'atterrissage du Deadalus.

Fin d'après-midi, un jeudi (le jour n'est pas capital mais bon on m'a demandé d'être précise)

**Sheppard **:Vous avez l'air bien excité docteur, c'est l'arrivage de chocolat qui vous fait cette effet ?

Même si la plupart des personnes n'étant pas de service, s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur la plateforme d'atterrissage pour accueillir le vaisseau, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, ne voyait que le chef scientifique, qui arborait pour l'occasion un air passablement excité et anxieux. Enfin plus que d'habitude quoi. Ce dernier étant connu comme étant «l'anti-lama » (contraction de « anti-dalaï-lama »). « Faire son Mckay » était même en passe de devenir une expression à part entière dans la cité.

Bref, Sheppard entamait une partie de son jeu préféré : titiller le Mckay.

**Mckay **: Et vous vous venez pleurnicher pour les scores du superball ?

Un point partout . Les concurrents sont en forme.

**Mckay** : Ou alors vous venez récupérer les derniers numéros de _Warrior Modern_ magazine? Peut-être auront ils enfin traité le sujet qui vous obsède tant: Comment séduire des natives aliens les cheveux décoiffés.

Outch 3 à1 en faveur du scientifique particulièrement remonté aujourd'hui. Le militaire allait tenter un retour au score quand les rampes du vaisseau s'abattirent au sol.

Manche à Mckay.

**Caldwell **: Ah Lieutenant colonel ! Pressé de connaître les résultats du superball ?

A côté de lui Mckay ricanait, aujourd'hui il n'aurait pas à donner le coup de grâce.

**Caldwell** ((attirant l'attention de l'astrophysicien)) : On m'a donné une livraison spéciale pour vous, pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agit, vu qu'on ne m'a pas laissé y toucher, mais je suppose que vous étiez au courant !

**Mckay** ((mal à l'aise et jetant de petits regards nerveux vers son co-équipier)): Oui.

**Caldwell **: A l'avenir tachez de ne pas oublier que le Deadalus n'est pas une navette postale mais un vaisseau de guerre.

Le ton était sans réplique.

**Mckay **: Je tacherais de m'en souvenir, en particulier la prochaine fois que je m'occuperais de son hyperpropulsion, ou d'un des multiples systèmes informatiques inintelligibles pour le commun des mortels.

Le Colonel hésita une demi-seconde entre le meurtre et la castration, mais opta finalement pour l'exaspération, les deux premières solutions demandant beaucoup trop de paperasse.

A défaut d'avoir le fou, il restait le cavalier.

**Caldwel **: Lieutenant-colonel ?

**Sheppard **: Oui ?

**Caldwell** : Votre équipe s'est faite laminée.

**Sheppard** ? …..(temps de réaction)…..Non, mais vous blaguez c'est ! Vous plaisantez ? (le dit militaire s'était déjà éloigné)

**Sheppard** ((se tournant vers Mckay)) : Il blaguait hein ?

Le lieutenant colonel se retrouva finalement seul sur la piste.

**Sheppard** : Il blaguait.

………………………………………………………..

Quelque part dans la cité, peu de temps après.

Amener son colis jusque là n'avez pas été facile ,enfin Hermiod et son magnifique téléporteur Asgard l'avaient bien aidé.

Ne pouvait décemment pas l'installer dans sa chambre ou dans son labo, il avait trouvé l'endroit idéal , proche de ses quartiers, déjà exploré, mais pas utilisé. Bon, il devrait bidouiller un système d'alarme et prendre ses précautions, mais bon ça en valait la peine.

Avant de retourner travailler , il jeta un dernier regard sur la note accompagnant la livraison : _A vous de jouer_.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cité d'Atlantis.

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Pour la cinquième fois en trois jours, il était parti à la chasse au Mckay . Non pas qu'il devait impérativement le voir ou lui parler à la seconde mais bon... Depuis quelques temps le scientifique semblait jouer les passes murailles.

Quand on parle du loup, celui-ci surgit d'un couloir.

**Sheppard** : Bon Dieu Mckay, ou étiez vous passé ? Je reviens du labo et du mess et …

**Mckay **((continuant son chemin:)) Et donc, comme mise à part travailler et manger, je n'ai aucune autre activité, vous commenciez à vous inquiéter.

**Sheppard** ((tout sourire, suivant Mckay)): Ah vous dormiez !

**Mckay** ((accélérant le rythme dans l'espoir de semer son poursuivant)): Qui sait ?

**Sheppard **((refusant de lâcher sa proie)) : Vous.

**Mckay** : Et ?

**Sheppard **((trépignant comme un gosse)): Allez dites !

**Mckay** ((commençant à se lasser)) : Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?

**Sheppard** ((ignorant le ton fatigué de son interlocuteur)) : Non.

**Mckay** ((entrant dans un téléporteur atlante et juste avant de l'enclencher)) : Moi, si.

Résultat de la rencontre : un Mckay en liberté, un Sheppard frustré et un mystère à éclaircir.

Le militaire aurait très bien pu choisir d'aller regarder un film, de se faire mettre au tapis par Teyla ou même de s'attaquer à l'un de nombreux rapport ayant envahi son bureau (oui comme O'Neill au SG-C, il a un bureau mais qui sert plus pour stocker que pour travailler, une sorte de placard à balais amélioré en fait (Nany respire)).

Au lieu de ça il choisit de jouer les Sherlock Holmes, et ce uniquement parce qu'il est en charge de la sécurité de la cité et non parce que dés qu'il s'agit d'une certaine personne il est d'une curiosité maladive.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cité d'Atlantis.

Après quinze jours d'investigation sheppardienne.

Sheppard n'avait plus de doute : Mckay était apparenté aux anguilles.

Autrement, impossible qu'il lui file aussi souvent entre les doigts.

Si au début les disparitions répétées de Mckay l'amusaient et lui offrait un tout nouveau divertissement, là John Sheppard était maintenant au delà de la simple curiosité. Il était mû par une véritable obsession.

Que fabriquait ce stupide canadien ? Il n'y a pas idée de s'évaporer dans la nature continuellement. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez (le geek-canadien étant une espèce tenace), il avait entrepris de le suivre discrètement. Peine perdue l'animal semblait multiplier les téléporteurs sur son parcours, or même si le docteur était connu pour sa fainéantise, là ça frisait le TOC (trouble obsessionnel convulsif). Ne pouvant donc le suivre à pieds, il choisit d'utiliser l'un des fabuleux outils atlante à sa disposition.

Niet, Mckay n'était pas seulement introuvable, il était aussi invisible.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du chef de l'expédition, bien décidé à lui parler, il ressassait sa dernière conversation avec l'ex-runner et l'athosienne.

**Flash-back :**

**Ronon **: Je ne comprends pas votre intérêt pour l'emploi du temps du docteur Mckay.

**Sheppard **: Eh …(va y explique nous )..Heu…je suis le responsable de la sécurité de cette cité et en tant que tel je me dois de m'assurer de la sécurité de chacun de ses membres.

**Ronon** ((nonchalamment)) : Donc ce que vous voulez dire c'est que vous voulez vous assurer que le Docteur Mckay n'est ni en danger ni un danger.

**Sheppard** ((qui croit s'en être sorti)): OUI.

**Teyla** : Quels types de danger voulez vous que le docteur Mckay court dans l'enceinte la cité ?

**Sheppard** ((gloups mental)): Eh bien …

**Teyla** ((bien décidée à comprendre)) : Et en quoi pourrait-il être dangereux ?

**Sheppard** ((beaucoup plus prompt à répondre sur ce point là)): Il a fait explosé un système solaire !

**Teyla** et **Ronon** ((de plus en plus sceptique)) : Et ?

**Sheppard** ((commencent à remuer sur sa chaise)) : Et, il lui arrive de faire tout et n'importe quoi !

**Teyla** ((posément)) : Il est peut être arrivé au Docteur Mckay, d'agir de manière quelque peu inconsidérée (inutile de faire la liste) mais il a, je crois, évolué comme nous tous (regard significatif au militaire). Etes-vous sur de ne pas vous inquiéter pour rien ? Il y a probablement une explication tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

**Sheppard** ((commençant à s'énerver)): Vraiment ? Et laquelle !

**Ronon** : Sheppard, si n'importe qui d'autre disparaissait de temps à autre et découchait vous en penseriez quoi ?

**Sheppard** ((troublé par la question)): Eh bien …. Je …

**Ronon **((commençant à s'impatienter)) : Vous penseriez à une femme ….ou un homme, quoique j'ai remarqué que les votres étaient plutôt limités sur le sujet.

**Sheppard** ((occultant une partie de la phrase)): Vous pensez que Mckay aurait une petite amie !

**Fin du flash-back. **

Ahuri par de telles absurdités, le responsable militaire avait préféré se retirer, laissant ses coéquipiers à leurs divagations.

Mckay en couple ! On aura tout vu. Et après c'est lui qui délirait ?

Non la situation était plus qu'inquiétante, il devait en référer à Weir.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Cité d'Atlantis.

Bureau du Docteur Weir.

Bien que sceptique quant aux éventuelles actions criminelles de Mckay (pour la convaincre Sheppard y était allé un peu fort), Weir avait finit par accepter d'en discuter avec le principal concerné.

Pourtant, n'importe qui connaissant le chef du département scientifique d'Atlantis aurait pu prédire l'issu de cette entretient : une catastrophe.

Malgré tout son expérience en matière de diplomatie, le docteur Weir ne réussit qu'à mettre l'astrophysicien dans une rage folle.

Si les questions sur son emploi du temps l'avaient irrité (il ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de faire remarquer à son interlocutrice qu'il occupait son temps libre comme il l'entendait et que tant qu'il remplissait l'ensemble de ses obligations, personne, pas même elle, n'avait voix au chapitre).

Mais quand elle commença à lui expliquer que tout ces mystères avaient tendance à rendre nerveux les militaires chargés de sa sécurité, il vit rouge.

**Weir** : Rodney vous devez comprendre que la sécurité de la cité est notre priorité à tous et…

**Mckay** : Alors au lieu de perdre du temps à essayer de déterminer ce que le docteur Mckay fait en dehors de son laboratoire vous …et puis je ne crois pas être le seul à ne pas faire étalage de l'ensemble de son emploi du temps. Pourquoi ne vous souciez vous pas du trafic de DVD de Cadman ? Ou des escapades nocturnes de Zelenka ? Ah mais c'est vrai que pour ces dernières vous êtes parfaitement au courant !

Si Elisabeth eu la décence de rougir, elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

**Weir **: Je comprends parfaitement que vous teniez à votre intimité mais la situation exige des réponses. L'étrangeté de votre comportement vous rend suspect. Et John…

**Mckay** : Suspect !

**Weir** ((plus fermement)) : Rodney, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard a mis en avant l'excentricité de votre comportement et entre ce qu'il s'est passé sur M7G-677 et sur Doranda vous pouvez parfaitement comprendre qu'on …

Cette fois ci Rodney compris. Sans la chaise qui se trouvait à proximité le docteur aurait, sous le choc, finit par terre.

**Rodney** : Vous pensez que…

Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire.

**Weir **: Rodney, je sais que vous donneriez votre vie pour cette cité et….

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que le scientifique était sorti.

Il avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin de…_Vous devez comprendre Rodney_…Oui c'est ça comprendre…. _je sais que vous donneriez votre vie pour cette cité_…et pour ces habitants. Non ?….. _John trouve que_…John ! John Sheppard ! Le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard ! Son ami le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard trouve que ! rrrrrrrrrhhhhh…

Changement de chemin.

Direction le hangar à jumpers.

Un Mckay râleur ou en colère est une chose, mais un Rodney Mckay furieux en est une autre. Autant, le Mckay colérique est démonstratif et bruyant, autant le Mckay furieux est glacial et silencieux.

C'était donc un véritable spectre qui se dirigeait vers le hangar.

Au hangar, Sheppard, inconscient du drame qui se jouait, pouponnait Jumper 1 (les hommes et leurs véhicules...!) quand une voix froide, qu'il avait bien du mal à reconnaître, l'appela. Il se retourna sans hésiter.

Le contact fut violent.

Le poing de Mckay était devenu fusion (vu la violence du coup il n'y avait pas d'autre mot) avec la joue de Sheppard.

La fureur du scientifique n'avait d'égal que la brutalité de son geste.

**Sheppard **: Mais vous êtes malade ?

**Mckay **((d'une voix polaire que le colonel ne lui connaissait pas)) : Malade ? Allez savoir il paraît que je suis dangereux, alors je ne suis plus à un tare prés.

A cette instant, John Sheppard, Lieutenant Colonel de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, comprit le sens de l'expression : un regard qui tue.

Peut importe la douleur de sa mâchoire, le regard du scientifique le brûlait et chacun des battements de son cœur était plus douloureux que le précédant.

**Sheppard** : Rodney je…

**Mckay** : Oh c'est Rodney maintenant.

**Sheppard**: Votre comportement…

**Mckay** : Mon comportement n'a jamais était celui d'un gentil nounours (rayon peluche trouvez Carson) ou d'un GI- Jo (allez voir Bates) mais naïvement, je croyais que notre amitié vous avait permi de voir au delà. Et que celle-ci incluait la confiance et le respect. Comme quoi, même les plus grand génies peuvent se tromper.

Sans attendre, ou plutôt tant qu'il pouvait encore se contrôler, Mckay partit laissant un John piteux.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Cité d'Atlantis.

Zone inoccupée.

Si vous pensiez que John Sheppard n'était pas désespéré au point de profiter d'une de visite médicale de l'astrophysicien pour lui emprunter sa veste et y placer un émetteur, vous vous trompiez.

Le Colonel aurait du se sentir mal d'en venir à de telles extrémités mais le désespoir, comme l'amour, n'a-t-il pas tendance à embrouiller notre jugement ?

Et depuis leurs dernière rencontre, John était vraiment désespéré.

De sa traque, il ne garda que très peu de souvenirs; l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, le bip du détecteur, l'obscurité des couloirs… puis, la lumière, la musique, Rodney.

Dieu rende grâce aux réflexes de postures, sans eux, John serait à terre.

Car rien, non, rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Les mains de Rodney, la voix de Rodney.

((Numb, Linkin Park)).

((…..))

Complètement vidé, le scientifique se levait pour retrouver ses quartiers.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, un Sheppard sidéré.

Piégé et las, il finit par retomber sur son banc et lui expliquer .

Lui expliquer comment depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis il avait comme réappris à ressentir, le peur d'abord, puis la confiance , l'amitié et même … enfin bref.

Il lui expliqua comment lui, qui était habitué à faire preuve d'apathie, s'était retrouvé jour après jour de plus en plus submergé par ses émotions. Lui qui jusqu'à présent n'était capable d'exprimer que trois émotions : la faim, la fatigue et l'agacement.

Il lui raconta même comment il avait faillit craquer et comment sans le vouloir John lui avait offert une solution.

Comment, pendant une de ces interminables réunions il lui avait demandé, le plus gentiment du monde d'ailleurs (très ironique), de bien vouloir cesser de pianoter.

**Mckay **: C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'on me le disait, mais là ça à fait tilt, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas…Je n'avais personne à qui parler (et un poignard dans le cœur de Sheppard) et l'idée même d'écrire un journal intime comme une collégienne me rendait malade…

Il lui raconta aussi comment, une fois le décision prise, la suite avait était la fois simple et difficile. Trouver une personne de confiance qui puisse comprendre et tout organiser sur Terre en gardant le secret. Il avait pensé à Carter (maintenant tourner le poignard en appuyant bien). Elle l'avait surpris en allant au delà de ces espérances, lui qui lui avait demandé un simple clavier. Il avait reçu un piano.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Depuis le flagrant délit John revenait inlassablement l'écouter.

A chaque fois le même cérémonial, il arrivait aux première notes, l'écoutait du couloir et partait avant lui.

Certain jours, plus courageux, il jetait un coup d'œil dans la salle.

Mais ce soir là, Mckay, ayant plus de questions que réponses et parfaitement conscient de son manège, choisit de le retenir.

**Mckay** ((fatigué)): Pourquoi revenez vous jours après jours, nuits après nuits ? Votre MP3 n'a plus de piles ? Vous êtes fatigué des Rolling's Stones ?...si c'est le cas demandez à Carson de vous passer du Simple plan, je suis sur que…

Il ne put continuer. Son colonel l'avait fait taire de la manière la plus douce qui soit : en l'embrassant.

**Sheppard** ((après s'être détaché à regret, une main toujours accrochée à la nuque du scientifique)) : Je sais pas. Je sais pas.

Il avait l'air perdu, un peu comme un enfant qui découvre que Noël existe avec ou sans père noël.

Il embrassa une dernière fois le docteur et disparu avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit.

Celui-ci, toujours sous le choc, rassembla tous ses muscles pour retourner au piano et jouer. ((One, U2)) A la dernière note, il s'effondra sur l'instrument, parcouru de soubresauts, en larmes.

De son côté Sheppard avait regagné sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, il était plus paumé que jamais.

……………………

Rodney ne savait plus quoi penser. S'il avait appelé et apprécié le geste du militaire, il n'en était pas moins terrifié. L'homme était bien connu pour sa spontanéité maladive et Mckay craignait d'en être la victime.

RRRRRhhh impossible de bosser ! Les wraiths débarqueraient il s'en sentirait presque soulagé (j'ai dit presque). Bon tentative de concentration numéro 2398 ...Oui ? non ? Inutile. Travailler, il devait se concentrer…respirer, expirer, travailler.

Travailler, il adorait travailler sous le regard silencieux du militaire, là il se sentait en sécurité.

Chaque mission était, pour lui, l'occasion de profiter de cette étrange effet. Même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient sur une planète hostile, genre : mi-genii-mi-wraith-et–en-plus-il-fait-pas-beau, il suffisait que l'homme le regarde pour qu'il soit rassuré.

A la disparition de Ford il avait eu peur de perdre tout ça, c'était égoïste mais inévitable, il sentait que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Il avait vécu l'arrivée de Ronon comme une bénédiction. Certes le spécialiste lui faisait peur, mais à la première mission où Sheppard et lui s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés seuls, et où il avaient pu sentir son regard les couvrir, il l'aurait canonisé.

Face à cette dépendance, Rodney avait comprit. Il était comme un chiot abandonné. Il s'était attaché à la première personne lui montrant de l'intérêt. Attaché au delà de toutes logiques, de toutes mesures. Et ce sans espoir, du moins jusqu'à ce soir.

…………………………………………………………………..

John était vraiment perdu, au point de songer sérieusement à consulter Heightmayer.

Il avait beau se rejouer la scène de la nuit dernière dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son geste ou son comportement.

Il avait pourchassé Mckay. Il avait trouvé Mckay. Il épiait Mckay. Il avait embrassé Mckay… RRrrrrrrrhhhhh ! (John & Rodney sont-ils fan d'Alain Chabat !)

Il tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, depuis plus d'une heure, quand son regard s'arrêta sur l'avalanche de feuilles recouvrant son lit.

**Sheppard** ((attrapant l'une d'elles)) : Oh merde !

Cette fois, il avait compris.

…………………………………..

Bon comprendre, surtout quand on est un militaire borné, est une chose, mais agir en conséquence -gloups- s'en est une autre.

Comme toutes les nuits à cette heure, Rodney était dans sa tanière (nom adéquate pour le refuge d'un ours mal léché, Winnie Powaa !).

Il était vraiment nerveux. John allait-il venir ?

John, il adorait prononcer son prénom….

Ses mains courraient déjà sur le clavier.

((Superman, Five For Fighting))

Alors qu'il jouait les dernières notes, un main vint caresser sa nuque : John. Bien que sur de l'identité de son visiteur, Rodney avait peur : peur de se retourner , peur de le regarder, peur de ce qui en découlerait. Les dix prochaines minutes le terrifiaient. Conscient de son trouble, la main le guida tendrement vers la confrontation tant redoutéé. C'est étrange d'être autant terrifié par l'être aimé. Alors qu'en n'importe quelles autres circonstances, il lui confierait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation, là il avait bien du mal à lui accorder un simple regard. Comme quoi...

John avait pris sa décision, même s'il avait une chance sur un million il devait la tenter.

C'est malgré tout fébrile qu'il avait rejoins le repère du monstre (par définition, une créature extraordinaire qui vous terrifie, bien que très éloignée des contes de la crypte, totalement adaptée à son Mckay).

Un fois là bas, le trouillomètre en dessous de zéro, il se décida à agir. Il s'approcha doucement du pianiste, partagé entre la peur de le déranger et celle de le faire fuir. Chaque mot, chaque note résonnaienent en lui. A cet instant, ignorant totalement que cette chanson lui était destinée, il se disait simplement que c'était un morceau qu'il aurait pu jouer et des paroles qu'il aurait pu chanter. Désarçonné, il hésita une dernière fois avant d'effleurer la nuque de son ami.

Ce simple contact suffit à l'électriser. Sous ses doigts, le scientifique s'était quelque peu raidit. C'est donc tout doucement qu'il le remmena vers lui. A présent face à face, il ne lui restait qu'à rencontrer son regard. Ainsi, il saurait s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Le regard azur de Mckay passa par la crainte, la surprise et l'attente.

Peu désireux de prolonger leur calvaire, John s'approcha. Assez lentement pour lui laisser le temps de se détourner, mais assez rapidement pour ne pas flancher. Cette fois les lèvres unies et les corps enlacés, les cinq sens en éveil, ils prirent le temps, ils voulaient retenir chaque détail : parfum, texture, etc…

Quand l'air vint à leur manquer ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants.

Finalement, le militaire décidé prit la main de son vis à vis et le conduisit jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Rodney était aux anges. Il avait bien conscience qu'il aurait dû arrêter le colonel et exiger des explications. Mais là, sur l'instant, seul le contact de leurs épidermes comptait, dû t-il en souffrir demain, ce soir il préférait se laisser porter et choisit d'accepter ce que son amour avait à lui donner.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, John avait besoin de tout son courage. Il alla le trouver sur les lèvres de Rodney. (je veux l'adresse)

Alors que l'échange prenait, au plus grand plaisir de l'astrophysicien, une tournure plus sensuelle et passionnée, John rompit le contact. Malgré l'incompréhension flagrante de son vis a vis, il se détacha, sans un mot, pour aller jusqu'à l'armoire.

Rodney, perdu et déçu, était sur le point de faire demi tour quand plusieurs carnets de tailles différentes apparurent sous son nez.

John plus nerveux que jamais, l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit pour les regarder.

Dubitatif mais curieux, le scientifique s'exécuta.

A l'ouverture du premier cahier, il envoya un regard interrogatif à John, qui entre temps s'était lui aussi assit sur le lit, les genoux ramenés au visage, les bras autours des jambes, il avait vraiment tout d'un gosse. Qui ne pouvant pas parler se contenta d'acquiesçer à la question muette.

Oui, ces cahiers étaient rempli de dessins. Oui, il en était l'auteur.

Dire que Mckay était surpris est un euphémisme, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais vu le colonel avec un crayon.

Une fois la surprise passée, l'astrophysicien commença à les examiner, un par un, avec admiration et déférence, passant de temps en temps ses doigts sur un trait ou une ombre. John, de son coté, était captiver par les mouvements de son équipier. A travers ces gestes, il redécouvrait son propre travail.

Le coup de crayon du militaire bluffa le scientifique, non seulement sa technique était impeccable avec des lignes pures et franches, des ombres énergiques et vibrantes, mais chaque esquisse dégageait une aura. Chaque ébauche semblaient pulser sous ses doigts.

Les carnets commencés peu avant leurs arrivée sur Atlantis. En antarctique en fait. On pouvait y voir des deserts de glace, la mine ahurie de Carson quand il avait actionné la chaise, le regard franc et direct du général, le cockpit de l'hélicoptère dans lequel ils avaient faillit se cracher.

Les premières ébauches d'Atlantis étaient des couloirs sombres, une porte activée amenant un cortège d'ombres, des enfants athosiens jouant, Teyla imposante dans son rôle de chef. Il avait même peint des wraith : dangereux, glacials.

Au fur et à mesure des pages il pu voir son histoire, leur histoire.

Il avait la délicieuse impression d'être dans sa tête, d'être dans son cœur. Et il n'avait qu'une envie : s'y installer, quitte à se faire discret. Mais de pages en pages, un élément l'intriguait : lui.

Lui, lui toujours lui, ses mains, ses yeux. S'imposant de pages en pages jusqu'à être le seul et unique sujet.

Les carnets tombèrent à terre, tant pis, ils n'iraient pas plus bas.

Plus besoins d'explication, pas besoins de mots. Tout était là. Ils étaient là.

Vous n'avez jamais eu cette impression, l'impression d'être là où vous devez être ? Que tout ce que vous avez fait ou vécu jusque là n'était destiné qu'à vous préparer à ce moment ? A vous amener à un instant précis ?

Peu importe, ce qu'on peut bien penser du destin et de toutes ces conneries, à cet instant, à ce moment là, John Sheppard n'existait que pour Rodney Mckay et Rodney Mckay que pour John Sheppard.

Et leurs corps se le hurlaient.

Avec une lenteur infernale, ils firent tomber leurs vêtements, l'instant était si précieux qu'ils voulaient en savourer chaque seconde. Au fur-et-à-mesure que les barrières tombaient, ils se découvraient patiemment, presque religieusement. Ils n'y eut pas un seul centimètre de peau qui ne fut caressé, embrassé ou léché. L'exploration était si minutieuse, nul doute qu'ils pourraient se cartographier au matin. Sans compter la bibliothèque sonore qu'ils constituaient patiemment. Chaque geste était plus précis que le précédent.

Les étreintes sauvages et la passion dévorante seraient pour la prochaine fois, ils avaient le temps, aujourd'hui c'était le temps des serments, de l'agonie mesurée. Ils allaient mourir de plaisir ensemble, pour renaître plus uni que jamais. Un moment sacré emprunt de grâce et de félicité. Si jamais un ange avait l'idée de passer par là, il ne pourrait que consacrer et bénir cette union.

Ils ne se contentaient pas d'aller vers le septième ciel. Ils n'arpentaient pas une voie. Il la construisaient. Des millions d'âmes s'étaient unies avant eux et des milliards d'âmes le feraient encore. Mais personne à leurs manière.

Voilà comment deux hommes, deux artistes se sont rencontrés. Ils n'ont pas joué une partition vielle comme le monde, ils l'ont interprétée.

Fin.


End file.
